Trapped
by NothingMoreThanStories
Summary: A twisted fairytale. Trapped in a house with the most evilest man alive. No one would dare to look him in the eye, no one dare say his name, no one dares to bring him up. They feared him. She didn't.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Miles away from London, a young girl at the age of 20 was taken as a hostage and is now trapped within the Riddle Manor, an old abandoned house perched on top of a hill overlooking the village; Little Hangleton, a small village in Northern England. The manor was known to be damp, derelict and occupied. Tales about the manor were told in different theories, that now days no one knows which theory is true.

Emerald the girl whose trapped inside the house, knows. She knows the truth, apart from the poor gardener of the house, Frank Bryce. Emerald knew the true cause of the Riddle family's death; Tom Riddle's unknown son. Voldemort, in the wizarding world. A feared name, and a feared dark wizard.

Tom Riddle Jr. was called after his father, but no one outside of the Riddle family, or the Gaunt family knew him. But another world segregated from the Muggle world knew him, the wizardly world knew him as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who.

For years now, Tom Riddle Jr. and his followers had been murdering and leading people to insanity. They did that to continue where Salazar Slytherin had left off. 'To cure the wizardly world of Muggles, or to them _Mud-Bloods.'_

Emerald didn't understand why Tom did these things. He's a half breed after all. Why did he murder his biological father? .. Why kill innocent people? .. Muggle or not, their still innocent! .. Why is he so evil? .. Many questions gushed around her head, but none were answered, nor did she ever dare to ask.

Life at the Riddle Manor is dead. There's no life in it. No smiles, no laughs, no happiness. Smiles are replaced by smirks, laughs were as cold as ice and happiness comes when they had murdered someone. It's a cruel life, a life full of bloodbaths and battles.

Tom Riddle is handsome theres no denying it. But why such a handsome-innocent looking boy become what he is now? That Emerald didn't understand, nor does she think she'll ever understand. Maybe a revenge? .. Maybe because he's the Slytherin's heir? .. He was hurt as a child and thought that this is the right path? .. Yet, again Emerald found herself pondering about Tom, while seated in her dust coated room. She never understood why she kept thinking of him. She's supposed to hate him but her she is again thinking about him. Shaking her head a little, Emerald turned her green eyes away from the blazing fire and stared outside the frosted window. Her eyes followed a snow flake soaring slowly towards the ground, swishing from left to right as the wintery breeze blew from the west. She could just picture herself seated in her cozy home in the central of London with her family sipping some hot chocolate, and tale tellings. She missed the laughter that filled the place, the smell of freshly baked muffins, the busy street noises and everything about home. She missed her mother, her father and brother. She missed laughing, smiling and her brother often teasing. She missed her friends and family. She missed everything about London. Her stung with tears, as pictures of such events played in her mind. A tear trailed down her face, before her eyes cried a river. How are her parents feeling? .. Do they miss her? .. Does her brother miss her? .. What happened to them? .. Are they alright? .. Are they looking for her? .. Many thoughts crossed her mind, she feared that something may have happened to her family while she was away.

A moment passed, but her tears didn't stop. Her life since she had entered the Manor was filled with tears. Crying herself to sleep, and waking up only to sob. She sobbed of fear, and cried for she can't bare this life she had stumbled into. It was her fault. It was all hers.

A stupid dare had dragged her into this life she now lived as hers. She had came into town to rest for a night before counting her journey to her uncle's house. On that night she stayed here, in Little Hangleton. The following morning she awoke and took a stroll in town. She happened to stumble upon a group of people playing a game of truth or dare. Being a huge fan of the game, Emerald asked if she could play, and the dare started of from there. She shouldn't have taken the dare, no matter what. But this is Emerald Brown, a girl who loved challenges. That's the trouble with being a 'challenge lover' it might end you in trouble. And that's what happened to Emerald. Note: Think before taking an offer or a dare. Take this, from a girl shoe trapped within a house with the most evilest Dark Wizard known to man-kind. Be careful.

As her mind pondered while she lied down on her silky green bed. Her face covered by her arms, and her fragile body was draped with green silk. Her sobs slowly fainted and her breathing relaxed, her heart returned to beating in a normal pace rather than a drum-roll like beat. As her sobs stopped, her heart returned to its soft beating and her breathing evened her heart rate, Emerald slowly drift to sleep.

Chapter Two.

As the moon drooped behind high mountains, the sun slowly approached. Rising slowly and brighting the black sky into a light blue sky. Clouds soared around in scattered positions, as birds twitter and flew in the bright blue sky. The snow glinted from the shining sun, and trees shone their colors out. The land had the sense of life to it, but that was the view from the outside, not from the inside of the Riddle Manor. The inside, was as always cold and dark. The sources of sound I'd usually hear are the screams of agony, the begging for mercy, and the chatter of the Death-eaters. Never will it be a light place, never would you feel happy.

Emeralds eyes fluttered open, at the sound of a screech, signaling the arrival of someone. Getting up, she groggily walked towards the framed window. Peering out, her eyes set to search until they landed on to a luxurious black car. George, the Riddle's butler, ran to the car door and opened it widely. Bowing to whomever was in there. A pale, slender leg exposed itself out, its golden high heels glittered from the bright sun. Following the pale leg, a slender body emerged from the luxurious car. Who would possibly come here? Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort was on a _business _trip. Was the place sold to a muggle? I hardly doubt that.. But what if it happened? Oh, no, no! "That can't happen!" muttered Emerald under her breath. Gulping, Emerald dodged towards the bathroom, washing her face and brushing her teeth by using her wand for speed. After that she emerged from the bathroom with great speed towards her **walk-in-wardrobe**. Fussing over the fact that the house may have been sold, now it was up to her to lure that person into her trick to leave.

She flung the door to her wardrobe open and started to thrust random clothing. This was an emergency, fashion isn't the problem yet she still at least had to look decent. She threw on a simple blue jumper, pairing it with a high-waisted pink skirt and slipped on some muggle shoes, called TOMS. (.com/cgi/set?id=47141391) She tucked her shirt into the pants before twirling in front of the mirror with her magic brushing her hair. With one quick look at her reflection that stared back at her, Emerald dashed out of her walk-in-wardrobe, into her room, out of her room, into a narrow hallway with its twist and turns, down a flight of stairs, and the first floors narrow hallway.

Panting after the half of the manor run, Emerald had finally emerged into the front door entrance hall, where the slender woman stood in the middle. Emerald took the chance, for the woman hadn't seen her yet, and scanned the oman figure, taking in every detail. The woman's skin was as white as snow, her hair as gold as the sun cascaded in rich waves up to her shoulders, her eyes were a swirl of honey and gold, and her figure was rather slim and tall. The woman looked no older than her, the woman's body wore a white golden dress, that looked similar to Marilyn Monroe's (A famous muggle actress/singer/model) **dress**, and a white shawl draped around her slim shoulders.

Before a word had escaped her mouth Tom walked into the house, with the George hot on his tail with a large about go luggage's, of different sizes but the same rich white and gold colors. Could it be? Emerald mentally questioned herself. Tom's hand snake around the woman's slim waist before looking up to see her. A pang of jealousy gushed to her blood, but she didn't understand why. Tom's lips collided with the woman's neck trailing kisses. Emerald couldn't take it anymore, she cleared her throat. Tom looked up, only to see her. His eyes pierced into hers. And Emerald could've swore she had seen a glint of sympathy mingled with sadness, but as fast as it approached it disappeared.

Clearing his throat Tom spoke, "Emerald, this," he gestured to the woman on his finger a golden ring wrapped itself on his ring finger, "is **Cecilia Blackburn**." Nodding her head, "Pleasure to meet you, and now if you'll excuse me I'm going to the kitchen." replied Emerald. Turning around, but before she can take a step away, the stranger spoke in a very high pitched voice with her head held up high. "You may be excused, slag." What did she just say? She may be Tom's _love_ but she can't mess with Emerald Green. "What did you just call me?" Sneered Emerald. "A _slag_, got a problem?" Cecilia answered the question with no problem at all. Emerald laughed, a chilly laugh, invading Cecilia's body with goosebumps. "A _slag_? You called me that?" Emerald begun, when she stopped to laugh as cold as the other, "Who do you think you are? Barging into here and acting like you own it!" Barked Emerald, shooting daggers at Cecilia. This time Cecilia didn't respond but Tom did. "How dare you to speak to her like that?" He sneered. Emerald eyes bugged out. "I can speak to her in anyway!" Snapped Emerald. Tom's eyes narrowed. Narrowing her eyes back at him before turning on her heels and walking away from him and his raccoon.

Rolling his eyes Tom turned to his _love_. "Sorry about that, love." He apologized. Blackburn is a wealthy mud-blood, and he's looking forward to the amount of money he'll receive anytime soon. Yes, he married a muggle but he did that for a reason. She thinks he loves, she's into him but he's not. He doesn't love her, in fact its the opposite, he hates her. Hate her whining, hates her high pitched voice, hates how she thinks she runs the world and hates her for what she is, a muggle. With all the passion of hate; he_ hates_ her.

As soon, as she stepped out into the huge backyard, tears that twinkled her eyes poured down her face. Why was she crying over Tom? She couldn't possibly have feelings towards him? Why was she crying? Why did she feel jealous? I never hated muggle's .. but after I met that one .. I now despise them and their kind, lots of questions loomed around her head, but the question that stood out the most was; Does she like Tom?

Chapter Three.

It had been a month now. The little slag of Tom was still luring around. I haven't left my chamber since I found out that they're married. It caused my heart to ache, and my eyes to cry a sea. Never did I ever think that one day I'd fall for Tom. I hated him with such passion but the hate cured away and was replaced by mixed feelings, I felt love and lust mingled together but after I had met his_ wife _all feelings dissolved back to hate. I hate him and her with such a passion. I hate as much as love, that's how much I hate them. I haven't stepped a foot outside my chamber, and I haven't eaten a lot for the past month. My curved body turned fragile, and my eyes a swollen red. Tears want come out anymore, for I had cried a month. Pain, betrayal, sadness swirled with other feelings gushed throughout my body. I felt hollow inside. Headaches attacked ever day of the month.

Laying down on bed, Emerald listened intently to the sources of sound. The sound of constant yelling, between a squeaky voice, whom I won't miss as _Mrs Riddle, _the deep harsh voice of _Mr Riddle _and the many voices, that I won't mistaken as the Death-eaters. Eagerly, Emerald dangled her legs from the bed and slowly tiptoed on the uncomfortable cold floor, towards the door of her chambers. Pressing her right ear onto the door, she listened intently.

"You used me! You bastard! You little-ugh-I hate you with all my guts, you filthy _wizard_!"

"A filthy wizard? How about a filthy _mud-blood_!"

"How dare you speak to out lord like that mud-blood!"

"I can speak to my husband whatever way I like! So, zip your mouth shut slag!"

-Honestly does that woman know any other curses, other than slag? Thought Emerald.

A chilly laugh, that sent goosebumps and chilled Emeralds bones left Tom's lips. No one can mistaken his laugh, its known from how cold and empty it is.

"You think you can speak to me like that?"

"Yes!"

His cold chuckle was heard from up here. "Yes? Oh, no. You see, _love_ your the same as anyone. You can't talk to me or treat me with such manners."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

At this point things down there went silent, and Emerald can't help as curiosity ate her up. _Go down there_, a voice whispered into her mind, I voice so deep and hoarse, at the same time seductive; not belonging to her. Gulping, as her throat tensed and dried.

Slowly she left her room, shutting the door behind and quietly she tiptoed down the hallway, twisting and turning, down a flight of stairs, and into a narrow hallway of the first floor.

Hesitantly Emerald walked towards the dining room where most Death-eater meetings took place. She slowly pushed the door open, to welcome the packed room. Men and women dressed in fancy black cloaks and a pair of silver skull masks, with their hoods pulled up. Emerald could easily point out who was who. In the middle of the room stood Tom and his wife. Every head turned towards the door, some glared at the red head others simply looked at her. Belinda Black quickly dodged towards Emerald.

"You better leave." whispered Black. Emerald eyed her curiously, "I'll fill you in, later." promised Black. Nodding slowly, Emerald left the room. As the door slammed shut, she couldn't help but stop in her spot and listen.

At first no sound came but then, his voice rung through the hall. Echoing from ever door, two words, one curse. _"Avada kedavra!"_

_Emerald couldn't move. It felt like the floor was alive, with hands holding her in place. Her heart accelerated its beat. She knew they killed but never had she witnessed it and today, right here, right now she had witnessed; well heard the killing curse being casted, but she did witness it. How can someone cast the curse? Emerald stuck in her spot began to wondered, why do they kill? .. Yes, their death eaters, but why? _

All her wondering thoughts that crossed her mind came to a stop. The sound of the door cracking open, sent jolts of adrenaline rush. Her heart rattled, beating faster than ever. She was told to leave but she stayed behind a door, eavesdropping. Why was she so dumb? They could kill her! But all she thought about was to know whats going on. She could run, now. Dash towards the kitchen and pretending to be sipping some water. But she couldn't move! Her feet felt like it was glued to the floor. Her mind went wild with thoughts, as adrenaline rush kept gushing through her body, eating her up.

Her conscience nagged her to run while her heart told her to stay. Another voice, the same seductive, hoarse voice she had heard moments ago demanded her to s_tay_. She pushed that voice away, sticking to the 'dashing to the kitchen' plan, but before she could run away, a cold husky voice spoke. "I thought _Black _made it clear for you to leave." It said, but didn't question. The voice sneered Belinda's last name.

"Damn you, curiosity." Emerald muttered under her breath, with her back turned to the door and the voice.

"What was that Green?" Questioned the deep husky voice, that caused her legs to wobbly.

"I-I .. " Stuttered Emerald a bit as she thought of a lie. Before she added, "was just heading to the kitchen."

"_Lair_." sneered another voice.

At that sneer Emerald turned around, only to come face to face with no one other than .._ Tom._

"Fancy seeing you out of your chambers." Spoke Tom, casually.

Gulping, Emerald tried to find an excuse to escape. Standing in front of Tom, caused the adrenaline rush into a death wish rush. She wanted to die, right there in the spot. She wanted to die, instead of whatever torture Tom's got in mind. He had never tortured her before but before she was never caught eavesdropping. No excuse enter her mind. For some reason her brain shrunk to the size of a peanut.

"I see, that you've got no excuse .. at all." Tom soothed.

_Sorry_. The word lighted in her mind. Sorry always got her away when she was young. A sorry and a puppy face. Why not give it a try, eh? "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to .. _eavesdrop_. I was about to leave b-but then I heard the killing curse, which rooted me to the ground. I .. I'm sorry. Pleas forgive me." Apologized Emerald, while pouting her lips, widening her eyes and fluttering her lashes.

Tom had almost fell for the trap. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked, or how her pink lips would fit perfectly with his, or how she tried to get him to forgive her. It was amusing, no one dared to do anything so ... _childish, _nor did they try to get him to forgive. Little did the girl know, that Lord Voldemort never forgives. But would he forgive her?

_No_, his conscience answered his untold question. Smirking, Tom locked eyes with the girl. "How about," Began Tom, "No."

Emerald's eyes plugged out. No? No! Oh, this can't be good .. When was it good with Voldy? A thought danced in her mind. Her dancing thoughts tumbled down when a hand grasped her arm. Pulling her away from the place she stood minutes ago. Voices erupted as she was pulled away. Questions such; Where are they going? Is she going to be killed? Many mingled the air we breathe in.

She was dragged away from where she had stood not long ago.

_But where was 'he' taking her?_


	2. Chapter 2

As the moon drooped behind high mountains, the sun slowly approached. Rising slowly and shinning brightly, illuminating the black night sky. Once the golden orb raised to its full glory, the black sky shifted to n azure color with clouds soaring around in scattered positions. The birds twittered and flew in circles through the clouds. The melted remains of the snow settled in peddles on the path to the Manor. The surface of the peddles glinted under the touch of the golden rays and the trees fluttered to life under the warmth of the sun.

The land radiated a sense of life and freedom, but that was the view outside and not the inside of Riddle Manor. The indoors of Riddle Manor are the opposite of the land outside that radiate life and warmth while the Manor indoors were haunted with a cloud of depression and an atmosphere that provokes fear into the bravest warrior. Just the sight of its halls sends shivers down your spine. The temperature is a drop below the melting point of ice. The sources of sound I'd usually hear are the screams of agony, the begging of mercy and the chatter of the Death Eaters as they mingled in the dance of Death.

Emeralds eyes fluttered open at the sound of a screech; signaling the arrival of someone. Getting up, she groggily walked towards the framed window. Peering out her eyes set to search until they landed on to a luxurious black car. George, the Riddle's butler, ran to the car door and opened it widely. Bowing to whomever was in there. A pale, slender leg exposed itself with golden high heels glittering under the bright sun. Following the pale leg, a slender body emerged from the luxurious car. _Who would possibly come here? Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort was on a __**business**__ trip. Was the place sold to a muggle? I hardly doubt that.. But what if it happened? Oh, no, no!_

"That can't happen!" muttered Emerald under her breath. Gulping, Emerald dodged towards the bathroom, washing her face and brushing her teeth by using her wand for speed. After that she emerged from the bathroom with in a rush towards her walk-in-wardrobe. Fussing over the fact that the house may have been sold, now it was up to her to lure that person into to leave.

She flung the door to her wardrobe open and started to thrust random clothing. This was an emergency, fashion isn't the problem yet she still at least had to look decent. She threw on a simple white jumper pairing it with a high-waisted jeans and slipped on some muggle shoes, called TOMS. She tucked her shirt into the pants before twirling in front of the mirror with her magic brushing her hair. With one quick look at her reflection that stared back at her, Emerald dashed out of her walk-in-wardrobe, into her room, out of her room, into a narrow hallway with its twist and turns, down a flight of stairs, and into the first floor's hallway.

Panting, Emerald finally emerged into the front door entrance hall. Her breath hitched at the slender woman who stood at the door. The woman stood with her head held high and her face twisted in disgust as she sniffed the air. The woman was as pale as snow with thick golden locks cascading down her shoulders, her eyes were a swirl of honey and gold and her figure was rather slim with tall, lean legs. The woman looked no older than her. She was dressed in a white dress, that looked similar to Marilyn Monroe's dress, white shawl draped around her slim shoulders.

Before Emerald could utter a word, Tom walked into the house. Soon followed by George with a stack of luggage's in his arms, all of different sizes but the same rich white and golden colors. _Could it be?_ Emerald mentally questioned herself. Tom's hand snake around the woman's slim waist before looking up to see her. A pang of jealousy gushed through her veins, but she didn't understand why. Tom's lips trailed kisses down the blondes long neck, causing the woman to response with a moan and her hands to intertwine in Toms velvety black waves. Ecstasy surrounded the couple as the heat of love drove both mad with lust. The moans grew louder and were mingled with Toms own. Disgust washed over Emerald like the waves of the ocean and she couldn't take it anymore. She straightened her back and held her head high before clearing her throat. The sound echoed throughout the hall and startled the lustful couple. Tom looked up in annoyance at the interruption, figuring that on of his Death Eaters has arrived with information only for his eyes to lock themselves within the depths of her emerald orbs. His eyes pierced into hers and she could've swore she'd seen a glint of sympathy mingled with sadness, but as fast as it approached it disappeared.

Clearing his throat before introducing them. "Emerald this is," he gestured at the blonde, "Cecilia Blackburn."

Nodding her head in a respectful manner before replying, "Pleasure to meet you. And now if you'll excuse me I'm going to the kitchen." Turning around, with her back facing the couple a very high pitched voice spoke. "You may be excused. _Slag_."

_What did she just say? _She may be Tom's **love** but she can't mess with Emerald Green. "What did you just call me?" Sneered Emerald.

"A **slag**, got a problem?" Cecilia answered the question with no problem at all.

Emerald chuckled. "A **slag**? Takes one to get to know one" Smirked Emerald. "Who do you think you are? Barging into here and acting like you own this place?!" Barked Emerald, shooting daggers at Cecilia. However, Cecilia didn't respond but Tom did.

"You dare to speak to her like that?" He sneered.

Emerald eyes bugged out. "Why, sorry my leash." Snapped Emerald. "Didn't know she meant that much." Tom's eyes narrowed into a glare. Emerald rolled her eyes before twirling around and walking out.

Inhaling sharply, Tom turned to face his **lover.** "Sorry about that, love." His apologize was laced with a bitter sweet tone. Lord Voldemort has married to a muggle for her wealth and for the pleasure that a man receives from a lady. Cecilia thinks that this dashing young man is in love with her, however Lord Voldemort shares no love with a mudblood. In fact he loathes the way she bats her lashes to seduce hime, or the way she whines his name. To him she looked hideous with the ton of make up she coats her face and the amount of jewelry she wore. He hated her with a passion. Her spoilt ways of getting what she desires, but he learned to tolerate with her. After all, he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing.

As soon, as she stepped out into the huge backyard, tears that twinkled her eyes poured down her face. _Why was she crying over Tom? She couldn't possibly have feelings towards him? Why was she crying? Why did she feel jealous? I never hated muggle's .. but after meeting that one .. I now despise them and their kind! _Questions attacked her mind, causing confusuion at all the thoughts. But one stood out the most.

_Does she like Tom? _

_`A boy who choose all the wrong choices ...' - Albus Dumbledore._


End file.
